


games

by h1tm3cl0wn



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Consensual, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1tm3cl0wn/pseuds/h1tm3cl0wn
Summary: a short fic about corey choking & jerking off joey because im tired and horny. enjoy this crap.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 66





	games

**Author's Note:**

> edit: made some very small changes!

corey stroked joey's right cheek gently with his thumb, moving it slowly and giving him a fond smile. joey could only lay under him with no words, no actions, just the two of them sharing an intimate moment together. 

corey moved his hand lower, touching joey's neck lightly and pressing gentle kisses from his chin all the way to slightly above his collarbones, before pressing his open palm against his neck and tightening his grip. joey's gaze connected to corey's as they deeply stared into each other, corey's smile quickly fading away into a blank expression. he looked more serious now while he applied more pressure, and with the pressure also came pain, as it was getting freakishly uncomfortable, but he didn't want to it to stop at all. corey was in complete control of him, he could do whatever he wanted to him and the thought of it only made the younger man hornier, feeling his cock suddenly twitch in excitement as the weight of coreys thick fingers suffocated him. corey could see the discomfort that joey's face started to show but he loved pushing joey to his limits. he had heard him choke before, he had seen joey to try and scream at him to stop, but fail miserably before, and he knew that in joey's sick little mind, he enjoyed this too.

as corey squeezed his fingers to press down on joey's neck, he heard a soft whimper. joey's windpipe suddenly felt half an inch tighter and his face turned a lovely shade of light pink. it felt like no air was passing through and he threw his head back against the pillow under him, closing his eyes.

corey pushed his knee between joeys thin legs to be in a more comfortable position, and felt a small bulge inside joeys jeans. with his free hand, corey unbuckled joey's belt and opened the zipper of his jeans. he slipped a hand inside his boxers, feeling how hard joey's cock was getting and touching it up and down with his fingers. corey then wrapped them around it, taking advantage of the situation and instantly beginning to make harsh, fast strokes that only made joey suffer even more. joey was already practically shooting precum so it made the job easier for him.

joey wanted to scream so bad but couldnt, he was feeling too many emotions at once. his head felt like exploding, the sweaty tension between the two men only grew more intense and joey couldn't handle it. corey just watched him, observing all of joey that he could take in. this was exactly what he wanted to see. the mix of displeasure and satisfaction, how aroused he got just from watching joey ache in pain. joey was on the edge of coming inside his jeans, and even though he craved nothing more than having a sweet release, it was too much for the younger man, who was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen he was getting.

a single tear drop streamed down his reddened cheek and he tried to open his eyes, feeling so worn out and exhausted, it had to stop.

  
"c..corey...sto..stop.." was the only thing joey could get out of him besides coughing and quiet moans under his breath.

right as corey heard joey whine under him, he made one last jerk with his hand that ended up making joey finally come, a wet stain forming around his crotch area. it made the smaller man shiver under him and cry out one last moan before corey came off his own high that he got from this entire scene and started to loosen his grip on joey's neck, hearing the smaller man choke on his own tears and gasp for air. corey was quiet, admiring the sight of poor joey and finally unwrapping his fingers from his throat.

joey sat up quickly on the bed, touching his neck gently and coughing painfully. corey shifted closer to joey and lifted his chin up to look at him. joey's red, swollen eyes shot up, locking eye contact.

  
"good boy", corey whispered, now caressing joey's right cheek softly again.

joey looked down shyly, flashing him a faint smile.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you think i should write more jorey!!!! ❤❤


End file.
